


Fixed Parts

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write 2 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Backstory Rewrite, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Rewrite, Evil Snoke, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Scar Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After lovemaking, Poe takes time to assuage Ben’s fears.





	Fixed Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Not sure how fluffy it turned out. Hope it’s good nonetheless!

They’re lying in the aftermath of tonight’s lovemaking, and Ben has to admit that he’s pleasantly exhausted — pleasantly sore. Poe’s been too good to him, he thinks. Right now, Poe’s tracing lazy patterns on his back, and Ben’s all but purring under the ministrations...at least until Poe traces curious, lazy lines towards his scars. 

Ben stiffens, because he can’t help but be self-conscious about them. No, self-conscious is an understatement. Self-conscious is how he feels about his too-large nose and too-large ears. The scars...they’re repulsive, and a constant reminder of what Snoke did to him. 

“Ben?” Poe sounds worried, a bit guilty. “Ben, are you okay?”

Ben turns over to look at Poe. It’s hard to communicate. He knows he’s safe with Poe. Poe would never do anything against his will; Poe is literally the sweetest man. Probably an angel from Iego, Ben thinks, at least in terms of his beauty and his kindness. But the scars...

They’re not like Ben’s large nose and ears, or Poe’s not-quite-flat belly — those are things that just causes the other to be self-conscious. Ben’s outright terrified of Poe touching his scars. They’re just ugly to look at, to feel. 

“Yeah,” Ben says, and he wishes he could believe himself. 

“Ben, baby...you’re not all right. It doesn’t take a telepath to know that. What’s going on?”

Ben takes a deep breath. “It’s my scars. They’re...ugly.”

“There’s nothing about you that’s ugly, Ben. Trust me on this. Don’t even use that word to describe yourself. Ever.”

Ben bites his lip. As usual, Poe is too good to him. 

Poe continues. “What Snoke did to you was ugly. But your scars aren’t ugly, Ben. Not even a little.”

”I...believe you’re telling the truth.”

Poe’s lips graze his scars, and Ben murmurs softly. He can vaguely remember things like sharp edges and heat, a contrast to the softness of Poe’s lips. The gentleness of his fingers. Ben arches into the touches, the kisses, stretching into the tenderness. 

There’s nothing sexual about it. They already covered that ground earlier. Instead, in Poe’s lips is worship, and the tenderness behind it. Ben purrs softly.

”You made it,” Poe says. “You’re so strong, Ben. Stronger than you think you are. You’re made of durasteel, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” A kiss to Ben’s back, where a whip mark is. A kiss to Ben’s shoulder, where he was cut. It’s like under Poe’s lips, every scar is something precious, something beautiful. 

“I...” Ben swallows, cuts himself off. He’s about to cry, the way he did when they first made love and Poe kissed away his tears the way he’s kissing Ben’s scars. 

“Yes, you are,” Poe says. “Honest. Look at me, sweetheart.”

Ben does, and he can just feel how much this man loves him — and how much he loves this man back. 

“It’s unfair, what happened to you. There’s everything wrong with Snoke, but nothing wrong with you.” 

Ben smiles, and in that moment, he feels more at peace than the Jedi Code could ever offer. 

“Thank you.” he murmurs. 

“It’s the truth.” Poe leans down, playfully kisses his nose, and Ben laughs — Force knows they needed a bit of levity after all this.

”I love you,” he says, almost worshipfully even as he looks into that beautiful, kind face. 

“You don’t have to tell me. I know.” Poe smiles, and he’s practically radiant. “And I love you too.”

 


End file.
